Shougen Ikuma
|kanji=将監伊熊 (しょうげん いくま) |rōmaji=Shōgen Ikuma |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=Above 16 |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Blond |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Civil Security Corporation |occupation= |previous occupation=Promoter |IP rank=1,584 |partner= |previous partner=Kayo Senju (deceased) |base of operations=Mika Island Civil Security Corporation (formerly) |status=Deceased |stage= |relatives= |ability= |weapons=Buster Sword |light novel debut=Tendo Civil Security Corporation |manga debut=Chapter 4 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Hiromichi Tezuka |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} "}} Shougen Ikuma (将監伊熊, しょうげん いくま, Shōgen Ikuma) was a Promoter of Mika Island Civil Security Corporation working alongside Kayo Senju. Appearance Shougen Ikuma is a hefty man with a vigorous, muscular build, and tan skin as well as of tall posture. He has slanted eyes, thin eyelashes and small ears. The top of his head is covered by blond hair jagged upwards with several stands arching forward, coming down below his thin eyebrows. At the sides, he keeps a small portion of hair slicked down and reaching to the back of his head, which is covered by a bundle of blond hair in messy standards. His lower face is, however, covered entirely by a piece of clothing. Covering his left arm is a tattoo reaching from his shoulder to his hand, adorned with an intricately-designed skull and a pair of wings. Further; the head of the skull displays a robe covering its upper area. Following said design are flame-like lines that reach his upper hand, which envelop the shield drawn at the center.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 20 Shougen dons a military outfit, including the husky dark boots and the traditional pants with different color markings. Around his waist he keeps a strapped accessory hanging loose with darker color edges. His upper body is solely covered by a black tank top revealing his well-defined body build. On top of it, keeping his Broadsword in place at the back,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 18 is a massive belt circling his chest and stomach areas. His most prominent piece of clothing is a with the form of human's skull, including teeth and a nose.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 1 Further below, there are two crossbones and a cross necklace, as well as letters underneath saying "Kill or Die!!"Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 22 Personality Shougen is a short-tempered man that finds kids like Rentaro and Kisara, that are part of Civil Security, nothing more than a burden. This is further empathized when he unquestioningly bashes his head against Rentaro in form of attack, calling him a shitty brat along the way.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 20-22 Also, during their small scuffle, he seems to think very little of the Initiators, calling them mere tools. In addition, he is easily irritated when people interrupt his fights and his work.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 However, despite his cruel persona and lack of care for young Promoters, he saved Rentaro's life when said teen was nearly killed by Kagetane Hiruko.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 12-13 Albeit, afterwards, he tells him to stay out of his away and calls him an onerous brat.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 38-39 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc Badmouthing Kisara Tendo and Rentaro Satomi at the meeting he was summoned to by Seitenshi; for being kids and forming part of Civil Security at such age, Shougen stomps his foot on the floor and tells them to turn around and walk away. Although, the young boy Rentaro does the complete opposite as he comes closer to his face and asks him for his company's name. In return, Shougen forcefully smashes his head with Rentaro's, sending him several feet back as the people in the room laugh. Getting his fist ready as Rentaro gets back up, he calls him a detestable guy.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 19-22 Shougen reaches back for his sword, and absurdly questions Rentaro's "tool's" whereabouts. An enraged Rentaro responds to his questions by informing him that the Initiators are not tools, when he is suddenly stopped by Kisara seconds after.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 1 Her intrusion angers Shougen, but before the latter can attack, a man calls his attention and orders him to stop. He does, and walks to a nearby wall, standing next to his hungry Initiator.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-6 When the meeting finally gets underway, Shougen, along with the others inside the room, is shocked to see Seitenshi appear in a live broadcast. He listens to her as she explains that their mission is to retrieve a case that is thought to be inside the belly of the Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo Area yesterday. Further; to annihilate the Gastrea. As the meeting continues, a mad laugh is heard around the room, turning out to be none other than Kagetane Hiruko. Shougen unsheathes his sword and, quickly, rushes in to attack the masked man. However, it proves futile as a shield appears around Kagetane, causing him to lose grip on his sword. Although, with the help of his Initiator, he is quick to retrieve his weapon and attack Kagetane once again; proving pointless yet again. He then moves out of the way when the men in the room begin to shoot Kagetane with their guns. Shortly thereafter, Kagetane leaves after causing an uproar, as well as leaving behind Oose's dead head in the room inside a box. Despite this, Shougen listens to Seitenshi as she explains the contents of the case.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-39 Legacy of the Seven Stars arc Around the forest where the Original Gastrea was spotted, Shougen is approached by a weeping Enju, asking him for help. He follows her lead and is taken to where Rentaro is. He later navigates him to the hospital alongside the others. Before he left the hospital that day, however, he tells Kisara that Rentaro is simply an onerous brat. After Rentaro awakens, Shougen comes across him at the place where they will strategize to bring Kagetane down. He comes near Rentaro and, calling him a hindrance, is thanked for saving his life. Not accepting the gratitude, Shougen moves back and tells him to go back home. Before they can continue their small scuffle, Kayo Senju, his Initiator, pulls on his shoulder and informs him that it's time to depart. Before leaving, Shougen tells Rentaro to stay out of his way.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 37-39 After landing in the Unexplored Territory, which is infected with Gastrea, Shougen and Kayo see a blue, flickering light; heading towards it thinking it could be the other Civil Securities. However, much to their misfortune it turns out to be a Gastrea with and genes. Abruptly, Kayo throws a grenade at it due to her lack of knowledge on the Gastrea, causing Shougen to separate from her.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Shortly thereafter, whilst Kayo is with Enju and Rentaro, he calls her and informs her that he and several other Civil Securities have located the masked man and Kohina, providing her with their location.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 11, Page 22 After speaking to Kayo on the phone, urging her to hurry to the port; suggesting that by the time they arrive the battle will be over, Shougen ambushes Kagetane from above, with his sword in hand, glared at by the masked man.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 1-2 Moments later, when Rentaro and Enju arrive to the location, Shougen appears from behind them, with a wretched appearance. He is happily greeted by the two, asking him if they finally took down Kagetane, but is met by shocked eyes when they take a closer look and note half of Shougen's hefty sword severely buried in his back. Shougen walks up to Rentaro and, mistaking him for Kayo due to his condition, asks him to bring him his sword. Enju grabs the nearby sword, calling Rentaro, and hand it to Shougen, who notes its lightness. He holds out his hand to Rentaro and tells him to come with him to where Kagetane is, revealing that because they were late, they got beaten pretty badly.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 11-13 He murmurs that this time, he won't lose. Enju comes close to him and grabs his hand, taking him towards the opposite direction. Along the way, he admits that fighting is great for a guy like him, who has the muscles but does not possess the brains. He then looks at Enju and reveals that when he fights, it's the only time he can truly feel he exists, asking Enju, whom he thinks is Kayo, that if it's the same for her. He begins to speak about how even though they try to get as far away from fighting as they can, they still suffer. He further continues to express his thoughts, stating that she was put through horrible times, such as being told that she should stay quite and be used as a tool by Shougen, but claims that during that time, he justified her existence; as they are righteous. Dropping his sword, Shougen falls to the ground as he takes his final breath.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 14-18 Abilities Promoter (プロモーター Puromōtā): As a Promoter, Shougen is noted to have the ability to analyze and supervise battle situations, as well as possess enhanced combat skills.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 35 Enhanced Speed: Shougen, in contrary to his robust figure, displays remarkable speed, being several feet away from Kagetane Hiruko and ultimately coming face to face with the man in a matter of seconds despite carrying a hefty sword.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 23 Enhanced Strength: Shougen was able to send Rentaro Satomi flying several feet back with a simple headbutt.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 21 Further; he is able to swing around his monstrous sword with ease.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 26 Enhanced Reflexes: During his fight with Kagetane, Shougen portrays a set of noteworthy reflexes, with the vigorous man catching his sword in midair and freely swinging it right back to his desired location.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 25 He was also able to rapidly move out of the way when the men in the room began to shoot Kagetane.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 26 Equipment *'Broadsword' (バスターソード Basutāsōdo): Shougen's main weapon of choice is a long, jet-black sword with two small staffs jutting outwards and attached to the handle. He is seen carrying his sword at all-time on his back, being held by a strap connected to his attire. With said weapon, Shougen shows great mastery; unsheathing it in a matter of seconds and attacking his opponents just as quickly. However, the sword was no match for Kagetane's Repulsion Shield, which knocked the sword out of his grip. Despite this, Shougen was able to recuperate the sword and sequentially swing at the target yet again in mere seconds. The sword's mass does not hinder Shougen; rather, gives greater force to the attacks upon contact with the enemy.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 22-26 The sword is later broken in two by Kagetane Hiruko, who uses it against its owner: Shougen Ikuma.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 12 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes A Day of Civil Securities Shougen comes crashing down from the sky with his weapon at hand, ultimately killing a man that was turning into a Gastrea. Standing next to Kayo Senju, Shougen places the sword on his back, and visibly annoyed notes Rentaro's presence. He turns his back as Kayo disciples Rentaro on the duties of Civil Security Corporations, only to tell her to ignore him afterwards. Shougen then watches as Rentaro leaves complaining about his taken target.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 2-3 Shortly thereafter, when multiple Gastrea attack a nearby location, Shougen reappears and stands in front of the Gastrea; claiming that it will be fun as he looks at them. However, before he can confront them, he hears Rentaro evacuating the people around. He come close to him and, grabbing him by the neck, orders him not to get in his way. In return, Rentaro tells him that he is the one getting in his way. As the two argue, Shougen notes as Enju passes by them and kills a Gastrea. Deciding to aid Rentaro and leave their argument behind, Shougen grabs his weapon and readies to fight the enemy.Black Bullet Omake: A Day of Civil Securities, Pages 9-13 Quotes *(To Rentaro Satomi & Kisara Tendo) "Hey, hey. What's with the quality of Civil Securities these days? Looking at you guys, are you actually Civil Security? Brats."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 20 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"You bastard. You sure are a detestable guy." *(To Rentaro Satomi) "Hey, brat. If you're a promoter, where's your tool? You don't plan to use that toy for work, do you?"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 *(To Kisara Tendo) ''"Hey, shitty bitch... What the hell was up with you just now!?" *(To Kagetane Hiruko) "I stayed quite, but you're running your mouth—You're noisy!!!" *(To Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara) ''"Fighting is great... For a guy like me, a guy with brawn but no brains, it's the only time I can feel my existence..."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 12, Page 15 Battles & Events Battles *Rentaro Satomi vs. Shougen Ikuma *Civil Security Corporation vs. Kagetane Hiruko *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara, Shougen Ikuma & Kayo Senju vs. Stage II Gastrea Events *Death of Shougen Ikuma References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Civil Security members Category:Promoter Category:Featured Article Category:Deceased